Genjitsu(Reality)
by Dr.V Productions
Summary: In 2040 Yuuki, Kirito and Asuna's daughter at eight years old is disappointed greatly by her family, knowing that they are keeping a secret. What does she have to do with Kuroyukihime, in 2046, preparing to defeat the new Red King, the last King to kill, with Haruyuki?
1. Chapter 1

**Genjitsu(Reality)**

 **SAO + Accel World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Note:This originally started a lot longer, and this is my second try at this, but seperated from the other idea because the other idea made this too long. This story is dedicated to John Glenn, the man who was the first to orbit Earth, oldest man to go to space, Senator of Ohio, and a model American, dying at the age of 95, the exact day which this story was published.**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **2040**_ _**October 7**_

As usual, Yuuki led her brother, Kichiro through the dark streets, hoping that the new routes would deceive Goro Jo. However, also according to every day the past several years, Goro Jo and his band of bullies called them out from behind, and quickly, surrounded them. "I see the Kirigayas are still whimps and idiots! So predictable!"Goro sneered. Yuuki didn't think so. She thought she was smart. She wasn't a whimp. Of course, her Mommy and Daddy was even smarter. That was because Yuuki was eight. Although she was smarter than average, she also was a monster at gaming. As long as her parents didn't find out. Yuuki's parents were caring. But they seemed to have something against gaming in general.

Right on time, the bullies laughed to Goro's stupid so called joke. Then the sticks and whips came out. Yuuki tackled her brother again, who once again fell asleep in fear, due to his narcolepsy. Yuuki wrapped herself around him the best she could, pulling his head to her chest so that they wouldn't ruin his glasses. She was about to close her eyes and try to block out the pain, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar black figure. Using a familiar feature she now used a lot, without anyone noticing that had been introduced to her by a distant cousin, whom many knew as Crikin. "Burst Link,"Yuuki whispered, and gracefully evaporated out of her own body. She turned to look at the frozen man, clad in black. He was definitely watching them. A wave of anger surged through Yuuki. Then, a wave of sadness, before anger overcame once more. It was anger that this man didn't help them. It was dissapointment because he just stood there. Most of all, it was dissapointment and anger at a father who was just watching his kids get beat up with a sad look on his face.

In any other situation, Yuuki Kirigaya's father, or Kazuto's face, would have been moved women watching or reading this to tears. **(Stereotypical idiom. Sorry.)** Of course it would. At age 32, father of three children, Kazuto Kirigaya was still as good looking as ever. He really could pass for a college student still, with his baby-ish face. In fact, Yuuki's whole family had great looks, but that was beside the point. Memorizing the look of her father like that one last time, securing the anger and bitterness to her heart well enough so that it would stay for years and years on end, before diving back into her body. That night, Yuuki screamed at her father. Nobody supported her. Not even Kichiro, whom she thought she was fighting for. That night, she ran away. Yuuki was eight. A week later, Kazuto and Asuna had used all their power from RECT progress, and their fame in the gaming world, to find their daughter. They finally found her registered under a fake ID in a hotel near Umesato Junior High, through a bank account. Asuna wanted to bring her back immediately. Kazuto stopped her. The look on his face almost broker her heart. "She said she wanted to prove that she could be by herself and be fine. It's better than forcing her to live a life with a disappointment that her parents lied to her, like mine did,"Kazuto said that day. So that's what happened. Yuuki was never brought back to the Kirigaya household. Kazuto and Asuna told each other, and told themselves, she'd come back out of faith. Yuuki's bank account kept refilling. She learned to forge signatures. Most of all, she threw herself into one program. The thing she was best at. Where her parents and family couldn't reach her. Brain Burst. Little did she know, that it wasn't true.

 **Thank you for reading, and as always, please review, or follow. I won't object to those of you who do all three of those!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genjitsu(Reality)**

 **SAO + Accel World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Summary:In 2040 Kirito and Asuna's daughter runs away because she knows they are keeping a secret from her. What does this have to do with Kuroyukhime, in 2046, with Haruyuki, about planning the Red King's defeat?**

 **Note:This originally started a lot longer, and this is my second try at this, but seperated from the other idea because the other idea made this too long. This story is dedicated to John Glenn, the man who was the first to orbit Earth, oldest man to go to space, Senator of Ohio, and a model American, dying at the age of 95, the exact day which this story was published.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **2040 April 7** **th**

Black Lotus slayed two of the attackers, with one fluid motion, swinging both arms at the same time. Flying up, she killed another with a roundhouse kick, but she was outnumbered. She had killed 1 and there was still 14 of them. She had met unrivaled success until now. Suddenly, a figure appeared, flying on graceful fairy-like wings. He was dressed all in black, and he had a single one handed sword. The thing was he didn't look mechanical like every other player here. He looked pretty much human like usual RP's. He easily killed all 14 with one sword. She knew exactly who it was by the baby-ish face, onyx eyes, black hair, and even more black attire. "D-"she started to say before she stopped herself. Unless she got an explanation, he didn't deserve to be her father.

Her eyes shifted to the nametag. _Kirito_. "What do you want, Kirito?"Black Lotus snarled. "To talk,"he answered simply. Black Lotus would've scowled if she could. "Remember while we're talking that I could just haul you straight back home and lock you in your room,"he warned, stopping to let that sink in, before continuing, "Your mother dearly misses you, and it breaks her heart, to let you be "independent" like this, especially since the secret was mostly my idea. So I propose a deal." Black Lotus noticed how he wasn't mentioning his feelings. "I will let you be independent, but you have to maintain above C in school. I'll send you to the local elementary and the Middle school, Umesato High. When you log off, you will find a note with the adress of a flat in the neighborhood. When you defeat Brain Burst, which I am technically the GM of, I will tell you why I am GM, which relates to the huge secret we've been keeping. For now, what you need to know, is that your Grandfather and Uncle inherited RECT, and anyone under RECT is obliged to obey you because you are technically in line to inherit RECT as well. In fact, you are fourth in line, since your Uncle has no children."

"I knew it,"Black Lotus murmured under her breath before grunting, "Fine. I'll do it. But not because you threatened me. It's just cause I want to know the secret. I suppose we won't be telling anyone else about this will we?" Kirito shook his head, "To be honest, I don't want to give your sister, and brother false hope, if in the end you really decide you don't want to come back in the end. I know you are smart, very smart for your age, and I hope with that smartness you make the right decisions. But Asuna will know, because she is simply her." With that, he gave a soft smile, softening his face so that he didn't emit the aura of powerfulness, and suddenly, Kirito seemed much younger than usual. Suddenly, Black Lotus remembered, her father was really just 32 years old, and looked young for his age. Then, just as suddenly and as grandly his entrance had been, he departed, and Black Lotus wouldn't see a single member of her family for nine years, until her last year of Highschool.

 **April 2nd 2049 10:00 RECT Headquaters**

Kazuto and Asuna sat on the sofa in their office. Asuna was in between Kazuto's two legs, Kazuto's arms warpped around her and playing with her chestnut hair as she leaned against his chest, looking out the floor to ceiling window. This place was modeled after their small log House, except the bedroom had been replaced with an office with one huge desk with many, many computers, gears, and two chairs behind. Kazuto and Asuna could be found mostly, however, lounging on the couch working on their laptops signing contracts, and designing stuff. It was rare they got a break like this, as their work had spiked. They still spent at least two hours a day on Brain Burst, despite the overload of work.

As Asuna looked out through the city she asked, "Yuuki is close, isn't she? Close to completing Brain Burst?" "Mmhmm,"Kazuto replied. There was no need to elaborate. "How is she?"Asuna questioned. Kazuto himself had been the one receiving reports from the people they'd sent into the school to tail Yuuki, or Kuroyukihime as she called herself. Crikin, or his nephew had been one of them at one point, as Yuuki had trusted him, and he'd been the one who'd introduced her to Brain Burst. "Very well. Her boyfriend has grown taller than me, although he's still chubby, even with his height balancing out his weight a bit. She still excels at everything. Just like you."

Asuna, even though she got these comments and flirts all the time blushed despite herself, and answered, "And I bet you she is beautiful, just like you." Kazuto went red, and took his hand away from her hair to scratch the back of his head.. "H-hey, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?!" Asuna chuckled, and teased back, "Not with you. With your face, it's a compliment!"

 **April 2nd 2049 10:00 Haruyuki's Apartment**

Meanwhile, Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime sat in a similar position. Both of them were blushing to no end, and were quite new to this position, unlike Kazuto and Asuna who'd been married for a long while now. Taku and Chiyu had left about thirty minutes ago, after their planning. As Haru's mom was on another business trip, Kuroyukihime was staying, in different rooms of course. "Haru, I know, can you promise that no matter what happens tomorrow, if I permanently lose Brain Burst, or if I finally reach my goal, and you find me different with a secret, what would you think?"Kuroyukhime asked at a whisper, leaning her head back to look at him. "I would think I'm lucky, because I alreaedy love what I know. Now I can learn to love another part of you. The experience is doubled, Senpai,"Haru answered from his heart, but he couldn't help but think one thing. _It would just be another secret that makes me less worthy of having her_.

"We should probably go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day, Haru,"Kuroyukihime suggested. "Uhh, yeah. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch,"Haru explained while scratching the back of his head. Kuroyukihime laughed, "Such a gentleman. Thanks, Haru." Then she slipped from her comfy spot in between his legs and arms, and walked down the hall into his room. Haru sighed. _When would she get tired of me?_ Shaking his head, Haru got up to get a blanket and a pillow from the closet.

 **Please feel free to review, follow, or favorite. As a writer, these are all quite motivating.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genjitsu(Reality)**

 **SAO + Accel World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Summary:In 2040 Kirito and Asuna's daughter runs away because she knows they are keeping a secret from her. What does this have to do with Kuroyukhime, in 2046, with Haruyuki, about planning the Red King's defeat?**

 **Note:This originally started a lot longer, and this is my second try at this, but seperated from the other idea because the other idea made this too long. This story is dedicated to John Glenn, the man who was the first to orbit Earth, oldest man to go to space, Senator of Ohio, and a model American, dying at the age of 95, the exact day which this story was published.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Black Lotus and Scarlet Rain were neck against neck in battle, Silver Crow, Sky Raker, Cyan Pile, and Lime Bell holding off the Red Legion members from interfering, but nobody really intended to. Everyone understood this was a battle of the Kings, and was not something they could interfere, or Silver Crow, Black Lotus's protegee would already have. Slowly but surely the battle was ending as they lost their health. Finally, they were locked weapon against weapon. One hit, and they were done with Brain Burst forever. Finally, as the tensions increased, second by second. Black Lotus herself didn't want to fight. But as she stared straight into Scarlet Rain's electronic avatar eyes, she remembered Kirito's words. And she knew, if she had any chance of regaining her family, and her relationship with her family not being damaged, nor her pride either, she had to kill Scarlet Rain, the innocent, now 13 year old. And with a swift moment, as everyone's eyes were trained mostly on her arms, she quickly brought herself up by hovering, and slicing Scarlet Rain's head off, with her legs. Scarlet Rain's blast hit her own comrades, her electronic eyes widening, as her head fell off, Black Lotus landed, and Scarlet Rain forever disappeared from Brain Burst.

Unlike usual level ups, Black Lotus had way more than enough points, and once Scarlet Rain disappeared, it automatically leveled up, with a large congratulations over her head. Everyone held their breath for a minute more, but nothing happened. With that, Black Lotus herself knowing what to do, but leaving everyone else confused, logged off. "Senpai!"Haru cried in surprise befor elogging off himself.

As Black Lotus unplugged the cord that directly linked her to Haru, Haru snapped out of Brain Burst, and unplugged the cord that connected him to Taku, just as Taku logged off, and tugged off the cord that connected to him to Chiyu as Chiyu woke up. Kuroyukhime gave them a sad look over, before Haru bursted out, "I-i understand why you did that. They probably sent you a message about your prize, and where to meet the creator of Brain Burst right?"

Kuroyukihime gave him a sincere glance accompanied with a sigh that was even sadder than her glance. "As of now, I am no longer a Master to all of you. Any further relationship with me can be decided when you understand the situation... and when I fully understand. Haru, I invite you to come with me, because I feel you deserve to know too, as my loyal protegee, and boyfriend,"she offered. Haru nodded without a moment of hesitation.

She put her hand up and typed a quick message, before heading out the door, with Haru at her heels. At the door of the lobby, a limorsine waited. Kuroyukihime grabbed his arm, and gently pushed him into the limorsine as he objected, "B-but, S-senpai, I think this limo is waiting for somebody!" The driver turned around to face them, who was dressed impeccably in a suit. Sitting in one of the seats was an even more impeccably dressed business man in his 50's.

As Kuroyukihime climbed in and closed the door, he looked at her as if he was looking at somebody with immense power. "I didn't happen to barge in on anything important with the urgent call for a ride, did I?"she asked sincerely. "No. Not all, Miss Yuuki. It was just another business meeting with one of our biggest customers. It is my honor to have my best limousine and driver, drive you anywhere. But, Ms. Yuuki, are you sure you want this boy to come with you?"the man answered, not with a single hint of sarcasm, and seeming to mean that one of the biggest customers was inferior to Kuroyukihime.

Kuroyukhime burst at that, "Of course he has to come, unless you want me to tell Grandpa, Uncle, Mom, and Dad! In addition, we're in a hurry, so would you mind getting there as fast as possible?" "N-no... of course not! Yes! Driver! Get us there, no matter how you do it!"he answered, sputtering at the mention of Kuroyukihime's family, and ordering his servant harshly. The driver hit the gas hard. The car zoomed down the highway at breakneck speed, and they got there within 10 minutes. As Kuroyukihime stepped out of the car, six body guards flanked her, all bulging with muscles and much taller than Haru. Haru was 5 foot 10. A young man stepped forward, and introduced himself, "I am Sato Daisuke, son of your Grandfather's secretary, and I am at your command. I am to lead you up to your father's all floor office on floor 40."

"Go buy me tea, and.. Umm... Haru, what would you like?"Kuroyukhime asked, finally acknowledging him after a while. That is why it surprised Haru, and he answered, sputtering, "Huh? Oh U-Umm, I'll j-just have the same please. And thank you Daisuke." "You heard him,"Kuroyukihime commanded harshly before waving him off. Daisuke scrambled away, almost tripping over his feet, sprinting across the street towards some cafe. This was weird, and all, but what was really stunning and petrifying Haru, was that the caring Kuroyukihime he knew in real life had turned into the steel sided, business side of Kuroyukihime, with what seemed like ten times more power, she seemed to take advantage of it, something she never did unless she absolutely needed to, and Haru didn't see why she needed to right now.

Kuroyukihime grabbed him by the wrist rather harshly, with her iron grip, and pulled him in, two security guards standing next to the automatic doors. The floor and walls were marble, there was a lounging area that obviously nobody used, two huge projections of the news on each wall, and ahead was the elevators, 4 on each side. Kuroyukihime didn't even have to press the elevator button. The guard did it for her. She stormed into the elevator, and two of the guards, the two biggest ones, followed them into the elevator. "What floor, Ms. Yuuki?"the elevator asked. This man, spoke impeccable English. And he was an elevator operator. "Floor 40,"Kuroyukihime answered.

There was the other most surprising thing other than her behavior. Why was everyone calling Kuroyukihime, Ms. Yuuki? Wasn't the Yuuki family the owner of RECT, the headquarters of which they were standing in right now?

The elevator doors slid open with a ding, and everyone but the elevator operator (who really just pressed the buttons) stepped out. Kuroyukihime's hand was still on Haru's wrist. But now, as the two guards stepped forward to talk to the secretary in this lounging reception area, she took a glance at his confused face, and took note of his shaking, nervous and anxious, even he seemed to know he was entering a vital moment. Kuroyukihime softened her grip, and slid it down into his hand, holding it softly like she regularly did now, and gave him one of her enchanting smiles, before snapping back into a stoic, business-like expression, although her hand was still in his. Kuroyukihime squeezed his hand, to reassure(mostly to reassure herself, but to reassure him as well :P ), as the guards pushed opened the heavy oak doors, and conversation flooded the lounging area for a second, before abruptly stopping as they realized they were being interrupted.

Four people were sitting in a comfortable and cozy lounging area, all staring at Kuroyukihime and Haru, hand in hand. Each one got better looking than the next. The first was a man in his mid twenties, in all black, his black hair tied in a braid behind him. He kept blinking at them, as if not believing. Next was a man that looked perhaps in his late 30s, with three glinting, but plain. The next was a girl, and she had to be called a girl although she looked in her 20's, because she was cute. Really cute, and in her light pink sundress, she was overflowing with happiness even though she wasn't smiling. Last, was a woman, perhaps a little younger looking than the second man, but her fingers sported three identical rings. She was like a character from VR had come to life. Her chestnut hair and hazel eyes sparkled, with just a bit of her chestnut hair pulled into a braid, that commented her white attire.

Haru turned to look at Kuroyukihime, but suddenly realized, she seemed to belong so much in this picturesque family. However, her body was tense, and rigid. Suddenly, tensions snapped, and the cute girl charged at Kuroyukihime, and wrapped her in a hug, tears flooded the girl's face, as she buried it in . "C-can't breathe...Yui,"Kuroyukihime choked out. Yui, the cute girl giggled and stepped back. But before Kuroyukihime could even take a breath, the other woman was already there, grabbing her ear and tugging it so that Kuroyukihime let go of Haru's hand, and tipped off balance so she had to flail her arms to keep balance. "What took you this long?!"the woman asked. "M-ma!It's not that easy, I'm not Kirito! S-stop that!"Kuroyukihime answered desperately.

Haru's face had turned from confusion and puzzlement to shock. He had never seen his Senpai flustered like that. And the name Kirito was triggering something in the back of his mind. The woman, Kuroyukihime's mother, let go, with a sigh, and then gave Haru a soft smile. "Now, who's this young man?"she asked. Haru stepped forward, and gave a bow, before introducing himself, "I am Senpai's... boyfriend, Mister and Misses..." Haru trailed off, not knowing what to call them. Haru glanced backwards, at the already closed doors which had closed during the whole ordeal, and there was no escape for him, from meeting his Senpai's parnets.

Finally, the man with three rings, who was also dressed totally in black, said, "Kirigaya. I find it interesting you are her boyfriend and still don't know her last name. But you refer to me as Kazuto, and to my wife as Beserk Lady!" Kazuto finished it off with a mischevious, childish, grin. "H-hey! Now that's harsh! I told you not to say that! And I haven't used it much since..."Kuroyukihime's mother objected, before trailing off, and then continued, this time looking at Haru, "But anyway, I'm Asuna, Asuna Kirigaya, or Asuna Yuuki if you prefer. It is my pleasure to meet a nice boy like you, especially as... Kuroyukihime as you call her's, boyfriend."

It all came crashing down at that moment. Yes, he'd known before, but Asuna Yuuki was married to Kazuto Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki was the brother of RECT's current owner, and they were developers for several very popular games. His Senpai was their daughter, and Yui, and the other guy, was probably Yui's siblings or something like that. "Ma, you and him are confusing Haru,"Kuroyukihime complained as she took his hand, noticing his realization. "Haru, look at me,"she ordered. He did, and he expected to see a totally different Kuroyukihime, but she was still the same Kuroyukihime. "Haru, remember when I thought you looked through my real passport?"she asked.

Haru nodded. "Well, my name is Kirigaya. Kirigaya Yuuki. This is my mother, Kirigaya Asuna, or by her maiden name, Yuuki Asuna, this is Kazuto Kirigaya, this is Kazuto Yui, my sister, and this is Kan Takahashi, my future brother-in-law,"she introduced. Nobody mentioned how she never called Kazuto her father. "A-actually, we're not even engaged yet,"Kan murmured barely above a whisper, in a very, very, soft voice that didn't match his stoic and strong looking exterior. "Well... actually, you know everyone's been betting hundreds since you two met when you'd get together and get married right?"Kazuto cut in.

Nobody got to answer, because the next thing said, was barely above a whisper, as Haru looked straight into Yuuki's eyes, "Kirigaya...Yuuki?" She gave small smile, and nodded slightly, watching for a reaction. "It's even more beautiful than your fighting avatar,"he said, blinking, barely audibly. Yuuki gave a laugh, before hugging Haru, which was proving harder and harder, as he was much taller than her by now. She whispered in her ear, "Thank you Haru. For being you. Always."

 **Any bit of support shown is welcome. Thanks, for anyone reading this at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genjitsu(Reality)**

 **SAO + Accel World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Summary:In 2040 Kirito and Asuna's daughter runs away because she knows they are keeping a secret from her. What does this have to do with Kuroyukhime, in 2046, with Haruyuki, about planning the Red King's defeat?**

 **Note:This originally started a lot longer, and this is my second try at this, but seperated from the other idea because the other idea made this too long. This story is dedicated to John Glenn, the man who was the first to orbit Earth, oldest man to go to space, Senator of Ohio, and a model American, dying at the age of 95, the exact day which this story was published.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **April 2nd 2049 Kirigaya House**

Haru and Kuroyukihime sat in her old and modest room, filled with objects and pictures from when Kuro... Yuuki was nine. Haru had agreed to stay the weekend after talking a bit with her family. "Haru,"she said in a pleading voice. Haru didn't look up, and continued to find the carpet extremely interesting. "Haru, look at me. Please. I know I owe you a big explanation why I never told you about my family, why I didn't tell you my real name, and why I really play Accel World." He lifted his head, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"The truth is, my twin brother has narcolepsy. He was teased. I found out my father had a secret, and even though he could've helped us with his position and money, he chose to let Jo Goro bully and beat us up and live a regular, modest life. I realized he had a secret and when I confronted him, he denied, and I got so angry I ran away. Kazuto, finally reached out to me 6 months later, although they probably found me within the 1st month, and he was all about independence, so he gave me an offer. I had to beat Brain Burst, and when I did, he'd tell me the reason why he'd never shown us that other life. Brain Burst became too important to lose. That's why I contacted you. You changed my life. But I must know that secret. It's one of the reasons why I was so confused about my feelings when I first saw you. But I promised you I'd stay by your side forever, and I will if you let me,"she explained, knowing she wouldn't get him to look at her.

That was the point which he brought his eyes up. "I would love you forever no matter what Ku-...Yuuki,"he stated, as it was a fact, and not a question. Yuuki leans forward and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Call me whatever you like."

Just then, the door downstairs slammed, and Kuro-...Yuuki's eyes lit upexclaiming, "It's my little twin brother, Kichiro!" There was a joy in her eyes which he had never seen. And right at that moment as Yuuki grabbed his hand. Haru promised himself he'd see it again, and it'd be because of him.

At the door, was a boy with a soft face, somehow taller than the whole family, even taller than Kazuto, at 5 foot 8. His glasses were dirty and broken at the bridge, and his uniform rumpled. The moment he looked up, he saw Yuuki on the stairs and froze. He did not blink. It was like a scene in one of those books or movies or TV shows, where everyone stops and everything goes quiet.

Then in a split moment, the tension snapped, and Yuuki let go of Haru's hand, and Kichiro and Yuuki charged at each other. Yuuki jumped right into his arms where he swung her around while exclaiming, "Onee-san!" After spinning 1,080 degrees, (Heh, figure how many circles that is yourself. It's not hard.) Kichiro finally placed her down on the first step. Yuuki straightened her face before commenting with a slight frown, "You used to be a midget. Now you're so much taller than me." Kichiro pouted.

His eyes slowly drifted upwards, and his face turned confused."Who's that?" Kuroyukihime took a step back upward and grabbed Haru's now shaking hand. Yuuki obviously was really close to Kichiro. "Kichiro, this is my boyfriend, Haru. Haru, this is my little brother, Kichiro,"she introduced. Kichiro just stared at them for a long while. Haru definitely wasn't expecting Kichiro's eyes to roll up into his head and pass out cold. Everyone leapt forward, but Yuuki was fastest, leaping down the stairs all at once. Haru turned to Yui for answers as Kazuto and Asuna helped Yuuki with getting Kichiro up the stairs. She only strugged and said, "He has narcolepsy." What the heck was narcolepsy?

Asuna stayed behind. "Narcolepsy is a brain problem. The symptom you just experienced right now is going unconscious from a strong emotion. Sometimes it's minutes, sometimes it lasts hours,"she explained, knowing that expression that was familiar by now. "Don't worry. Kichiro approves. I can tell. If he didn't, he'd have collapsed a lot faster."

It didn't take long for Kazuto and Yui to come back down. Haru walked up the stairs, but stood at the doorway. He had thought perhaps he ought to talk to Yuuki and Kichiro, but now he felt like he was intruding on their bonding time. Yuuki sighed, "Haru, you got taller, not skinnier since I met you. If anything it's much easier for me to notice you." Haru shuffled in, embarrassed he had been caught. "I-I can leave if you want me to,"he offered. Yuuki raised her eyebrow, "Why would I want you to leave? Didn't we go over this already?" Haru's eyes widened and he nodded vigurously.

"Thanks Haru. For taking care of my sister who nobody has ever really taken care of the way people should have,"Kichiro thanked sincerely, and Haru got a bit scared he'd go unconscious again.  
"You know very well I don't. I've survived so many years with just Kazuto's money,"Yuuki countered, slightly offended. "Why can't you call him Dad like you used to?"Kichiro asked. "Don't worry yourself into another episode. It's between me and him,"Yuuki answered, brushing it off. This reminded that perhaps Haru had gotten through to Yuuki's family fine, but he still needed to be there for Yuuki. But the most prominent thought was _When will she get bored of me and go on to a guy with more money and better looks?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Genjitsu(Reality)**

 **SAO + Accel World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Summary:In 2040 Kirito and Asuna's daughter runs away because she knows they are keeping a secret from her. What does this have to do with Kuroyukhime, in 2046, with Haruyuki, about planning the Red King's defeat?**

 **Note:This originally started a lot longer, and this is my second try at this, but seperated from the other idea because the other idea made this too long. This story is dedicated to John Glenn, the man who was the first to orbit Earth, oldest man to go to space, Senator of Ohio, and a model American, dying at the age of 95, the exact day which this story was published.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **April 2nd 2049 Kirigaya House 8:00 P.M.**

Kuroyukihime's parents were unique, Haru surmised. That is why he found himself in Kichiro's clothing, standing in her doorway, as she lifted her head to look up. It was also why when Haru was shown around, Yui was the one whom had the master bedroom, and Mr. and Mrs. Kirigaya instead had a small bedroom with just a twin bed and a window at the very end. Perhaps the smallest room in the house.

As she got up and slowly walked over to him, he noted the considerably less amount of clothing than usual that kept Kuroyukihime's body away from people's gazes. Even though it wasn't as revealing as deep V dresses, or backless dresses, or really short dresses, it was less concealing than Haru was used to. Haru could swear his Senpai was swaying her hips more than usual. Although... the chance that it was his hormones was definitely high.

She placed her forehead on his, having to wrap her arms around his neck to bring him down, and tilt her head upwards by quite a bit as he was a lot taller than her now. "Haru, your forehead is hot, and your face red. Are you okay?"she asked, quite concerned. Haru let out a squeak and a nod before they headed for the bed, which they awkwardly got into, side by side, Kuroyukihime on the side where the wall was, and Haru on the outside. Haru couldn't sleep. The thought just echoed in his mind more through the silence. _When will she get bored of me and go on to a guy with more money and better looks?_

 **10:00 P.M.**

Late in the night, Haru sat on the edge of bed, thinking, trying to think everything out, but his thoughts went in a loop. A non-stop loop. With no pause or stop button. With no power cord to unplug. That same thought consumed him in the silence. "Haru?"a tiny and drowsy voice asked behind him. Yuuki rubbed her eyes, trying hard to stay awake. "S-senpai. Have you ever thought about breaking up?"Haru asked, finally voicing his fears.

For a long while all he heard was her breathing, before she asked shakily, "Wh-what?!" "Seperation. No longer being a couple,"Haru deadpanned."Why would I?! Why would I if I were to keep my promise?"Yuuki screamed through sobs already shaking her perfect body. Haru answered without a second thought, "Because I do. I wish you would just break up with me now." _To spare me the pain._

Without a warning Haru grabbed the clothes on the end of the bed, and sprinted out of the house. Too late, he already saw lights turning on in his peripheral vision, but what panicked him the most was He already heard his Senpai sobbing. Haru ran and ran, not knowing this neighborhood and going wherever the road led him. Eventually, he reached a park, and he walked over to a bench under a yellow street lamp light, and sighing. He had no idea what to do now. It had been a spur of a moment action to spare his heart pain. But now his legs might really suffer if he walked all the way back home. He had no moeny. Haru couldn't go to the police station and explain that he had ran from his girl friend's house after breaking up with her. Or at least that's what he assumed he just did.

So, he ended up sitting there, on an April night, the day after April Fools, wishing that all of this was just a belated April Fools joke, and that his Senpai couldn't have all the most available and best bachelors if she'd wanted. That was until a figure clad in black approached him. There was no mistaking this man, and on his face wasn't a friendly smile nor did he give a wave. Dread filled Haru for what would most likely happen in the next few minutes. He hadn't thought that perhaps her family would come after him. If they chose, they could ruin him financially and status-wise. Heck, they probably had enough influence to put him to jail for the rest of his life so he wouldn't talk.

 **Thanks guys for following. I checked after leaving this story alone for like two weeks when I was busy, I came back, and suddenly there was like three followers and a favorite! I know this is confusing, so this following part is:**

 **IMPORTANT FOR THOSE CONFUSED PEOPLE! I HAVE A PART ON MY PROFILE DEDICATED TO SAO OC's. I RECOMMEND READING THIS. IT WILL CLEAR THINGS UP, AS I MIGHT MAKE IT CONFUSING WHERE THE HECK KAN CAME FROM, BECAUSE THIS IS NOT THE FIRST STORY I HAVE DONE WITH THESE OC's.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-HardcoreTech**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am sorry, this is a boring, but to me, quite necessary chapter. I really tried to shorten information to what is necessary for those readers who knew what was happening in both Sword Art Online and Accel World, but if any of you have ideas where I could shorten this, I would be glad to listen.**

 **-HardcoreTech**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **April 2nd 2049 10:30**

 **At a random bench in a random park. :P**

Kazuto Kirigaya stopped right next to the bench. "Relax. I'm not here to yell at or harm you. I just wanna tell you a story that has nothing to do with Yuuki, or Kuroyukihime as you call her, and give you a gift,"he explained, holding his hands up as if to surrender. "I won't even sit down if you don't feel comfortable with that."

Then playing with the most worn out looking ring on his left ring finger, he explained the incidents of SAO.

"K-kirito... that means I fought you a few years ago! In Accel World! But it can't be! You're much older than the age limit! A-and now that you mention it, I remember why the name Kirito was so familiar. You're the beater of the game. You were solely credited for ending the game. And... Kazuto Kirigaya was the name under which you released the first brain chip!"Haru exclaimed, finally figuring it out.

"Yes. You see, in SAO, there was also somebody else. On our honeymoon, Asuna and I found a girl. Named Yui. In that week, we went down into the dungeon to save an army leader, but were trapped by a high level boss even Asuna and I together couldn't hold off. We had learned to love Yui over the day, but Yui protected us, deleting the boss, and then revealed she was a mental health program. The first and only of her kind. Yes. Yui. The Yui now. My daughter Yui. The Yui in game looked like a perfect blend of Asuna with my colors as many pointed out. After SAO, I joined ALO to save Asuna. Yui was back there. I found that the creator of ALO used Cardinal, the system for SAO to base ALO. Unbeknownst to many, the reason which Kayaba died was that he fried his brain to load his memories onto the net,"Kazuto continued.

"Asuna in real life was so different from Asuna in SAO. Her voice was so much softer, she bent to anyone's will, and did everything to please her mother. Her father was the owner of RECT, and it took so long to get her mothers' approval. It hurt Asuna so much. I could see. Meanwhile, in ALO I recreated Aincrad and when I beat the last monster, Asuna and I saw Kayaba for the last time. He gave us a prototype for a brain chip, and he said in return for this chance to bring Yui to life with her memories, we had to successfully launch his other game. He had the base system programmed. This, was Accel World. Nerve Gear, the first generation gear for VRMMO's, was what it was originally programmed for. Therefore, in contrast to what is widely believed in Brain Burst, the restriction is that you must be a neuro linker for all your life, or, a former SAO player, because no more Nerve Gear were ever produced after that,"Kazuto explained further.

By now Haru was silent, and it was well into the eleventh hour. Kazuto still went on, "It took us two years, with modern cloning, fertilization, and speed animal growth processes, and three failed tries... three dead Yui, not counting the time she died in SAO. It broke Asuna's heart, and I knew if it happened another time, she'd break. But behold, the chip and Yui survived. It worked! We were overjoyed, but we forgot one thing. Yes, Kiouchirou, Asuna's brother had helped us and approved, but... our parents still didn't know."

"My mom, or Aunt was happy as long as I was after seeing me suffer from SAO like I did. Suguha was one of the first we told. Asuna's mom was different. It took many time Asuna coming to our house running and crying her heart out for nights on end, and Yui had to be kept at our house for a long time before Kiouchirou finally stepped in, putting his whole position as RECT CEO on the line for us, to get her mom to see reason. I considered to let her go of this pain too. But what I knew, that I don't think you realize, is that it would've caused her even more pain."

"We got married, and Asuna soon got pregnant. Yuuki, or Kuroyukihime was born in October, during a freak Autumn storm, in which we were lucky my friend, Kan's Uncle, was a doctor. Yuuki was fine. Kichiro was born with his heart still. By a freak accident just as freaky as our life's coincidences, and chances, Kichiro and Yuuki were alive, and mostly fine, although born two months early during a snow storm in our house, with just one doctor, Yui, me, and Kan. We decided they didn't need to know the horrors of our life. We didn't want money to ruin them. _We didn't want virtual reality to blur their reality._ That's why Yuuki left. She knew, my smart girl,"Kazuto finally finished.

"Th-That's the secret Senpai's been telling me she wants to find out?!"Haru blurted out. Kazuto just gave a smirk. "I trust you know what to do. Regardless, take these, and remember what I said. I understand your pain just as well as I understood Asuna's pain. Do you understand why Yuuki was so dedicated to the game, Silver Crow? Do you understand Yuuki's pain in reality?"Kazuto pulled off the most worn ring on his left ring finger. His most original ring, the one that looked exactly like the one from SAO and ALO. Then he pulled it's twin from his pocket.

"Haruyuki, Silver Crow, you are a great fighter, and I look forward to a rematch someday. I wear three rings, because I got married to Asuna twice in virtual reality, and the gold is for the real world. But, to me and Asuna the one that is most valuable is not the gold one, but this pair, for it signifies the time which we fell in love. In which our life was one the line, and yet we were still so happy. Let me assure you when I married Asuna I never planned for exactly three children. But, Asuna and I have made up our mind, and when we see somebody worthy and ready emotionally to commit to our children we'd give one to that person, as a thank you present for loving our child at some point. We haven't given them to Kan yet, because Kan isn't ready. Kan is a slow person. Haru, I know Kuroyukihime because she is exactly like me. Take these, no matter what you decide to do in the next ten minutes. You can walk down the street of course, and wait until the morning, and sell these pure silver rings, and you'd have much more than enough money to get back home. Take your time with your choice,"Kazuto said his finally farewell, shoving the rings into Haru's hand, turned abruptly, and jogged off.


	7. Chapter 7

p lang="zxx" align="justify"strongGenjitsu(Reality)/strong/p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"strongSAO + Accel World/strong/p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"strongDisclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara)./strong/p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"strongSummary:/strongstrongIn 2040 Kirito and Asuna's daughter runs away because she knows they are keeping a secret from her. What does this have to do with Kuroyukhime, in 2046, with Haruyuki, about planning the Red King's defeat?/strong/p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"strongChapter 7:/strong/p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"strongApril 3rd 12:00/strong/p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"As the bells tolled 12 times, Haru finally made up his mind. He flung the clothes which he had settled carefully on his lap onto the bench, no longer caring, and raced bak towards the Kirigaya house, glad that he still remembered how to get back. He cursed being out of shape as his lungs squeezed his chest, his leg muscles burned, and his throat seared in pain. He kept running. And running. He kept running until he flung open the door of the Kirigaya house, ran up the stupid flight of stairs, and collapsed to his knees right inside Kuroyukihime's room, gasping for air. Kan, who was behind him, returning from putting Kichiro to bed as the boy had collapsed upon seeing Kiroyukihime cry like that, turned right around and back into Yui's room. Kazuto was nowhere to be seen, and Yui and Asuna slowly pulled themselves away from Kuroyukihime, who was sobbing onto their shoulders./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"On their way out, they closed the door behind them, and Haru and Kuroyukihime was alone. His heart suddenly panicked. What was he to do? Get on his knees and beg? Lift one leg up and propose with her parent's wedding rings? Say he was sorry even though sorry was most definitely not enough? He could hear Kuroyukihime supressing her pained sobs./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"Sighing, Haru got up and pulled off his jacket, the one article of clothing he had left that belonged to him, and draped it around her shoulders before hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I was scared. Scared you'd leave me, so I left you to spare me pain. I'm so selfish,"he whispered in her ear./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"She sniffled, and then murmured so he could barely hear it, "Baka. Baka, baka, baka." She shook her head slightly. "I thought you thought my body was disgusting. That I was disgusting. You wouldn't react both times I hugged you today after you found out. I tried to get your attention before you went to sleep, but you didn't even seem to notice." Kuroyukihime couldn't keep her voice down as it turned into sobs again, "Look what you've done to me, Haru. You'd better take responsibility, or I'll be mad at you forever." The word emresponsibility/em resounded in his head. It went right along with emcommit/em, which Kazuto had said earlier./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"Haru climbed out from behind her, and knelt down on one knee, pushing a bit of her hair out from her eyes, as she let out a small gasp, a tint of blush on her cheeks. He grabbed both of her hands into his. Her small, soft, graceful hands in his chubby and warm ones. "I wish for you to stay by me forever. That was and always will be my one and only wish until the day I die. My every action has been circling around that wish since you reached out to me. Which is why I want to promise you that I will always be your loyal pawn and protegee, no matter what. I don't have money. I don't even have my own clothes right now. But I intend to commit like your father said earlier in our talk at the park, and I intend to take responsibility like you said,"he said, letting the speech flow straight from his heart, not letting his rational thoughts cloud them./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"He pulled the two rings Kazuto had given him from his pocket. "Senpai, Kuroyukihime, Kirigaya Yuuki, Black Lotus, whoever you are, I will follow you, no matter in what world, loyal to the end. This pair of wedding rings symbolizes your parents' first marriage, in a game, of first love, young love, just like us. It is worn, and it does not shine, they don't have diamonds, and I have no cash in my pocket to blow. But, everything else, every organ, every emotion, and every thought is yours. Promise, that you will marry me someday please, Senpai?"Haru continued, offering them to her. He expected rejection. He expected a reaction like last time he asked her to promise to stay by his side forever when they were in middle school when he implied the wrong thing./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"Instead, to his surprise, Kuroyukihime, with her slender, elegant fingers took the ring, took his left hand, and slid it on to his left ring finger, before offering her own left hand, and with shining eyes, Haru slid the ring onto her ring finger. No. They weren't married. But they had promised, and they now had the responsibilities on their shoulders./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"Meanwhile, Kazuto watched Asuna peeking in through the crack in the door, and his heart skipped a beat as he realized, the grin that was spreading on Asuna's face was that perfect smile he had seen less than a dozen times himself. Her eyes sparkled, and she radiated a glow. The same smile that he had seen when he first proposed to her in SAO./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"With a sly, childish, grin on his face, Kazuto picked Asuna up bridal style and headed to their room. Asuna had to slap a hand to her mouth to keep from letting out a squeak, and even then, her eyes bugged out in surprise. Once over her surprise, however, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yeah, they were missing that familiar weight on their left ring finger that they had had, pretty much since twenty five years before. But it was the thought that counted, and their memories would stay forever. Perhaps they still needed to tell Yuuki about Yui, the brain chip, and Brain Burst, and they needed to tell their family about Yuuki coming back. But for now, everyone in the house was happy. Haru and Kuroyukihime reveling in their engagement, Kichiro sleeping peacefully, Yui and Kan sleeping together as usual, not needing words, comforting each other with their presences as they had done as best friends, lovers, and practically siblings./p  
p lang="zxx" align="justify"Most importantly, the two heroes of Aincrad enjoyed themselves that night, knowing that all their children were in safe hands for now, and couldn't care less what happened the next day./p  
p lang="zxx" style="border-top: none; border-bottom: 1pt solid #000000; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding: 0in 0in 0.03in;" align="justify"strongUmm, yeah... so I haven't left a message in a while, and what I really wanted to say is that after the second or third chapter I took a two or three week break, cause I was busy, and what happened was that there was no favs or follows, or reviews, and when I come back, there is one review, two favorites, and four follows, so thank you to all those people who did this, and is reading this./strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Genjitsu(Reality)**

 **SAO + Accel World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara). I don't own** ** _Stand by Me_** **, either. That's Ben E. King's song. All rights reserved and used without consent.**

 **Summary:In 2040 Kirito and Asuna's daughter runs away because she knows they are keeping a secret from her. What does this have to do with Kuroyukhime, in 2046, with Haruyuki, about planning the Red King's defeat?**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **April 3rd 9:00 A.M.**

Kuroyukihime woke up and panic seized her heart when she felt the cold empty spot beside her. Then she saw that dull twinkle of the ring on her left finger, and she turned her head slightly, to see _Haru pulling on a t-shirt._ He was wearing what looked like a really loose pair of Kichiro's jeans, and one of Kazuto's t-shirts. And, even though it wasn't necessary or practical, what caught Kuroyukihime's eyes was his toned stomach. She'd never known. She knew he grew, but not that much. Haru tugged his shirt down and turned around before going red. He scratched the back of his head, turning his head to the side and mumbling, "W-when did you wake up?"

"Not that long ago... I-...I didn't see anything, really. Just a bit of your waste and ribs is all,"Kuroyukihime answered, trying to reassure him, but yet his face only got redder. His face then changed, his brows furrowing, and Kuroyukihime realised he was watching her for something.

Haru took a deep breath before asking, "S-senpai, are you sure you don't regret it? I mean, I- I would understand if you change your mind..." Kuroyukihime's eyes widened, and she got up slowly, placing her forehead onto his, and her hand with the ring (on purpose), and whispered, "What do you think?" "Umm...yeah? I mean n-no... I mean...I-I'll just let you change. Mrs. Kirigaya is making french toast,"Haru stuttered before pulling out and walking away. "She's your future mother-in-law, Haru!"Kuroyukihime called after him.

Kazuto let out a loud belch contentedly after finishing his breakfast. Asuna glared at him, and Yui giggled like a little child, "Papa, eww!" Kazuto however disregarded this with a wave of his hand. The mood seemed to suddenly turn serious when Kazuto opened his eyes. It was the seriousness Haru saw last night. "My children, I believe I owe you an explanation. Especially you, Yuuki. You have earned it. I sincerely hope, that we could live as a family from now on, and not just individual people connected by blood." Then he continued to start explaining, Asuna adding stuff that he missed once in a while. Kichiro collapse a few times and they'd have to stop. Haru kept watching for a reaction from Yuuki, but her face was hard, and serious just like when he met her.

By the time Kazuto and Asuna finished, Kan was standing behind Kichiro, and Yui sitting on the very edge of her chair, waiting for Kichiro to faint. Yuuki had shrugged off Haru's attempts to put his arm around her or put his hand on hers, or squeeze her hand.

Right on time, just as Kazuto finished and watched for a reaction, Kichiro fainted right into Yui and Kan's arms. Kan started lugging him up the stairs to his bedroom. Everyone's attention turned to Yuuki. She stared straight back at Kazuto, then Asuna, and then Yui. She looked back at Kazuto, and under her the table, she grabbed Haru's hand so hard he went red trying to restrain a yelp. "Very well, Father. But... I want to stay at Umesato. It's where all my friends are and have been for the past nine years. I can come back and live here, but I just have a few more months at school... a few more months of school with Haru, his friends, and my friends. Give me until the end of June, and I'll come back,"Yuuki proposed this, glaring at Kazuto and leaving no trace of her opinions or feelings.

Then she yanked Haru up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her before letting go of his hand, and slumping against the bed, resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Haru waited for a few minutes before realizing she hadn't moved a millimeter. "S-senpai?"Haru asked carefully, scared something had happened.

Kuroyukihime lifted her head, her shoulders shaking, tears flooding her face, and her mouth opening with a scream, but no sound came out. She didn't let out a sniffle, she didn't let out any sobs, she didn't let out any sound. Spying a cable on the floor so he could talk to her more easily, Haru grabbed it and connected to her, leaning over her with one hand on the bed frame and the other plugging it into her neuro linker. Haru didn't even have time to consider the awkward position he was in over Kuroyukihime, because as soon as it connected, sobs and screams was projected to his brain from the neuro linker. He could hear her silent tears.

Haru put his knees on either side of Kuroyukihime, straddling her legs, before pulling her up into his chest, her tears immediately soaking his shirt. Through the neuro linker, he asked, "Reality is scary. Are you okay?" "Y-yeah. I'll be fine with reality. J-just...let me cry this out, and stand by m-me a-and I'll be f-fine,"she choked through her cries. "I've got an even better idea,"Haru told her through the direct link. Then typing rapidly with his hand, he hit play, as the first few notes of _Stand By Me_ by Ben E. King started playing, and he knew she could hear it through the neuro linker too.

Haru grabbed her arm and pulled her up, taking her hand in one, then resting his hand on her waist with the other, before singing along with the words, or thought them so Kuroyukihime heard them through the link. They waltzed around, circling the room, as the song played.

 **When the night has come  
And the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

 **So darling, darling, stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, Stand by me**

 **If the sky that we look upon, Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry. No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

 **And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, Stand by me**

 **So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand...  
Stand by me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genjitsu(Reality)**

 **SAO + Accel World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online"+ "Accel World" all rights (copyrights) go to the producers (Reki Kawahara).**

 **Chapter 9:**

September 30th 2051 End of the Day Japan News Headline:

 **Kirigaya Yuuki named Heir to RECT Inc. On The Day of Her Wedding**

 **September 30** **th** **2051 8:00 A.M.**

Although it was early for a Saturday fall morning, Kuroyukihime was already up, her mother doing her hair intricately, and her sister helping her pull on her wedding dress. It was a traditional wedding dress, that poofed up. Haru should be at his house getting into his traditional suit.

When Yuuki walked down the stairs, pulling up her dress to avoid tripping, Kazuto, Kan, and Kichiro were waiting for her. Yuuki and Kazuto had taken two years to get their relationship back to what it had been before Yuuki realized the secret. "You look almost as beautiful as your mother, when I asked her to marry me..."Kazuto mumbled his eyes clouded with tears. Asuna blushed, and Yuuki scowled, "I thought this was my special day and not another one of your anniversaries." "Technically it is one of our anniversaries. It's your mother's birthday as well as yours, don't forget,"Kazuto retorted with a smirk. "If you two squabble any longer, we'll be late,"Kichiro reminded them.

Kazuto nodded, and offered his arm to Yuuk, "Are you ready, my Black Snow Princess?" Yuuki took his arm with a smile small, and Kazuto accompanied her all the way with her arm around his, to the next stage of her life.

Next thing Yuuki knew, she was really walking down the aisle. It was a simple affair, hosted in a nearby park. It was a considerable amount of people, but really, on Yuuki's side there was Kazuto, Asuna, Yui, Kan, Kichiro, Klein, Lisbeth, Suguha, Shinichi, her grandparents, and Uncle Kouichirou . She could almost count them on two hands. On Haru's side was his parents, Taku, and Chiyu. Taku was the best man, and Yui was the the Maid of Honor.

To a person who wasn't aware, it would seem very simple. But in fact, most of the people around the whole park on picnics, playing at the playground with their children, reading, or relaxing in the last of the warmth of the year, were guards to the whole line of heirs to RECT progress, now the biggest company of Japan, and one of the biggest of the world.

Haru couldn't care less. He only had eyes for his Senpai. She was beautiful. How her bangs still hung slightly in her eyes, but her hairstyle looked quite like how Asu...well, as she wanted him to call her, Mom, wore it. Her eyes were trained on his. It was a whirlwind of talking, yakking, and talking, and yakking... on the priest's part about their joining. Then he asked, "Does anyone wish to object to the union of Arita Haruyuki, and Kiragaya Yuuki?" When it was met by silence, the marriage officiant nodded to Kazuto.

"I, Kirigaya Kazuto give my daughter's hand to Haru without hesitation, and would gladly let him accompany her through the rest of her life in reality,"Kazuto decleared with his brightest smile, and his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and please declare your consent,"the marriage officiant cued.

Haru, taking the cue, declared from his heart, "I, Arita Haruyuki, pledge you, Kirigaya Yuuki, my life, my love, and my loyalty, for as long as I will live. I would gladly comfort you, tend to you when you need, and be your loyal pawn forever."

Yuuki smiled, and then looked right into his eyes, saying, "Haru, I promised that I would stay by your side forever in middle school, and today I will gladly, make that promise a binding oath, to comfort you when you need, and be your partner for life."

"Do you, Haruyuki take Kirigaya Yuuki to be your wife for the rest of the reality which you are both alive?" Without a beat, Haruyuki answered, "Definitely." "Do you, Yuuki, take Arita Haruyuki to be your husband for the rest of the reality which you are both alive?" "Of course,"Yuuki declared.

Somebody handed Haru, Yuuki's ring, and he slipped it onto her finger, before she slid his ring onto his finger. "I announce you husband and wife, you ma-"the marriage officiant had no need to finish. The whole park erupted in thunderous applause as they kissed. Haru proceeded to picking her up bridal style and walking down the aisle, and out the park into a waiting limousine.

 **September 30** **th** **2051 8:00**

Haru and Yuuki never had a wedding reception. They just changed, and went home to unpack the boxes waiting for them in their new apartment. They didn't have a honeymoon either. Haru didn't have the money, and had refused to borrow money from Yuuki's family. Plus, they had college to get back to, as Haru was 18 years old, and Yuuki was just 19. They could barely support themselves and this small studio apartment. So after a lot of unpacking, furniture moving, and a few duels that they, of course, won in Brain Burst, they had a romantic dinner.

Haru never knew Yuuki could cook so well. They didn't have wine or alchohol, but that was fine. It was romantic enough, with only the candlelight, the steak, and the fact that this was really their wedding night. After eating a hearty dinner, and sitting a while in silence staring into each other's eyes and holding each other's hands over the table, Haru leaned over the table and connected a long cable to their neuro linkers. "We've been through quite a lot haven't we?"Haru asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Yuuki for the first time in a while to look out the window.

"Yeah,"was all Yuuki answered before the fell into silence again. Under the table, Haru brought up a window, typing rapidly. When he finally stopped, music instantly recognizable to Yuuki played. _Stand By Me_ by Ben E. King **(Disclaimer: As I said, the song** ** _Stand By Me_** **is by Ben E. King, and he owns all the rights... and perhaps whatever company helped produce it)**. Haru stood up and walked around the table.

 **When the night has come**

He points out the window to the moon and dark sky. **  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
**Haru pulls her up into a waltz, guiding her foot and hands, so that his right hand was clasped in hers, her left hand on his shoulder, and his left hand on her waist.

 **No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

 **So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me**

 **If the sky that we look upon  
** Haru points upwards, although really, he was pointing at the ceiling...

 **Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**

He takes his hand from her waist and caresses her cheek with a soft smile, continuing to waltz around the small space they had left in the studio.

 **And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me**

Letting go of his left hand, Haru extended his right and twirled Kuroyukihime, before pulling her back, so that her chest was right up against his, but his legs still moved, pulling her with him, their right hand still clasped together, the hand that sported Kazuto and Asuna's ring.

 **So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand  
Stand by me**

With this last part, Haru twirled Kuroyukihime once, before picking her up bridal style, and heading slowly for the bed, staring straight into her eyes the whole time.

 **September 30** **th** **2051 8:00 Kirigaya House**

Meanwhile, Kazuto and Asuna were in their room, Kazuto sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the window, and Asuna sitting under the blanket and against he headboard of the bed, with a small bedside lamp lit. Exactly how they were when Kazuto proposed, 27 years ago, in Sword Art Online. So much had changed since then.

"Asuna?" "Hmm?"Asuna answered lazily. "I sometimes wonder if this is reality. If perhaps this is just a dream. That I will wake up someday, and I will be back in Aincrad, and I won't have this reality,"Kazuto.

Asuna's answer was a lot more serious than Kazuto expected. "No. The emotions I've experienced are too happy or hurt too much for this to be a dream. This is reality. And... if this isn't... which I'm more than 99% sure it is...at least this is our reality. Our Genjitsu."

 _ **Until The Next Story**_

 **Meaning: Genjitsu-Reality**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Garnichts,**

 **Flat 5463,**

 **FicreaderL5,**

 **The Guest that Reviewed,**

 **And an even bigger thanks to Firesa, who both followed and favorited.**

 **First Draft Finished: 12/25/16**


End file.
